Alex Rider leaves MI6 to go to south side serpents
by Deaths Mistress of Death
Summary: Alex rider otherwise known as Alec RedWood son of two gay businessmen runs away from MI6 and with the help of jack (jackie, an old serpent) and FP Jones, he comes to love Sweet Pea and the southside serpents and will do anything and i mean anything to protect them. Hes now an CIA and FBI agent willingly and they leave him be unless its 100% dire.


Chapter One

Running Away

"The moment they know you're capable of walking, they'll probably have you parachuting into North Korea," Jack had said. "They're never going to leave you alone, Alex. I don't even want to know what happened to you after Venice. But just promise me you won't let it happen again."

I nodded knowing I was lying, there was no escape they could blackmail me again, or they would send me away never to be seen or heard from again because I know too much. My head hung low, I was sore but there was Nothing I could do to escape there grasp.

"Alex listen to me, I know people, in New York, their good people, not exactly law-abiding, but their good people, they can help you. Please let me help you." Jack said softly as she ran her hands through my hair.

For the first time, a hint of hope bloomed in my heart. "Yes, please jack," I said just as softly.

"Okay just give me a minute okay?" she says before she walks into the hallway.

I sighed walking out of the room that housed a very beat down boy I care about. I pull out my second phone a flip phone that has 3 numbers and I click FP and hit call.

"Hello?" a tired FP answers the call.

"Hey FP, it's me, Jackie, was wondering if I could call in a favor?" I said while pacing in front of Alex's bedroom door.

"Jackie? Jackie that moved to Britain Jackie?" Says FP sounding more awake.

"Yup the one and only," I said half perky.

"Wow Jackie never thought you'd call me at 2 in the morning," he says jokingly, "what's this favor you need me to do because I can't afford a ticket there," he says seriously.

"Well you know why I never came back right?" i said nervously.

"Yeah you take care of a kid, like a nanny and your now his guardian or something right?" he says seriously.

"Well he's in trouble there's this gang, they were the ones to kill his uncle and he just found out they killed his parents when he was a baby, and well now they want to kill him. I need to get him out of Britain, I was hoping that if I got him where you could take care of him for me,"I said hurriedly hoping he could help us.

FP went quiet thinking, there was a trailer he owned next to his own, he had hoped to build the trailers together and unite them for his family but with the way, things were looking that wasn't going to happen. "What's the second serpent law Jackie?" FP said softly.

I paused before saying "if a serpent is ever killed or imprisoned that their family will be taken care of,"

"Exactly he'll be taken care of Jackie, if you get him here ill take care of him, we will all take care of him, Jackie, don't you worry your pretty red head about it," FP said seriously.

I let out a soft sigh of relief starting to cry softly in happiness. "Thank you FP, thank you, you don't know how much this means to me," I said happily.

"Hey Jackie don't thank me yet, you haven't gotten him here yet when he gets here don't call me unless it's a different disposable phone got it? He can't be traced to us." FP said seriously I had to protect my people too.

"Of course, I'm gonna go now FP ill Call on another phone when I know when he'll be there. Okay?" i said softly.

"Okay see you around Jackie stay safe," FP said before he hung up.

Jackie walked back into the bedroom happily.

Jack walked into the bedroom happily smiling softly. I watched her, walk in her shoulders straight her head held high and the hope in my chest swelled.

"Okay Alex, if we can get you to new york, then my friend FP will pick you up, but you can't be traced any ideas?" Jack said while sitting next to Alex on his bed.

I smiled this I could do. "I know a place, I'll have to go alone, I can go today. And I can buy airplane tickets the day of in cash at the airport."

We looked at each other and smiled and for me, it was my first genuine smile in weeks. I stood up quickly before pulling Jack into a hug letting a tear slip down my face and onto her shirt. Before pulling away I stood up straight and walked to my closet. I pushed my clothes to the side and pulled out my old soccer bag and opened it in it was a box of brown hair dye brown contacts and a pair of glasses, I pulled out the hair dye before setting the bag open on my bed. "I guess it's time to plan my escape then?" I said while opening the box of hair dye and heading to the bathroom. Jack stared before following grabbing the gloves and saying "let me help," I nodded at her before straddling the toilet so she could stand behind me.

TIme skip

I was in front of toms house with a beanie and sunglasses on asking to see him, he saw me dressed in leather pants and jacket with the beanie and he said "it's happening isn't it? Your leaving?"

"Yes tom, do you have the bag I asked you to keep?" I asked as we walked up the stairs.

"Yeah of course, and i didn't look in it like asked, now i'm dying to know what's in it?" tom said after he shut his bedroom door and walked over and pulled out a duffle bag from under the bed.

This bag was simple black and discreet, after my 3rd mission I kept this at his house. In it held 2 guns with no ids, and about 7 thousand pounds around 9 thousand American dollars I kept it at his in case of emergencies and 3 disposable phones I pulled one out and gave it to tom. He looked at the bag in amazement. I Always knew I would have to skip town, one phone for tom one for jack, and one for me. They didn't have numbers plugged in but mine did. His was black hers was a dark purple and mine was grey.

"Remember I was never here, I'll call you when it's safe. Keep your head down, and check in with jack when you can. If it ever gets too much with them tell her she'll help you out, and who knows maybe we'll see each other again. " I said before tom launched himself at me.

"Call me the second you can. Goodbye Alex " he said sadly.

A knock sounded at the front door, I looked at him, "you guys expecting anyone?" before I finished my sentence he was shaking his head worried expression. I listened at the door, I heard jones voice float up stairs "is Alex here?"

"I looked at tom, I wasn't here, I pulled out a knife slicing a small slot in his mattress and tucked the phone in it before I pulled the sheets down hiding it. Before going out the window, I felt bad that I also hid some weed in a drawer. Holding the edge of the window, "if anyone asks I was a drug dealer, it's in your underwear drawer."

"What?!" tom said slightly loud. I gave him a dead paned look before I dropped. Falling to ground level and running into the bushes hoping the fence as I did so I threw away the beanie in a dumpster revealing bright blue hair as I walked I flipped the jacket around revealing blue leather from the inside and put it back on ditching the glasses in another trash can i disappeared in the crowd.

Time Skip

2 hours later i walk down a dark street back in the leather jacket now with beach blond hair. I knocked twice at the door when the door opened the smell of smoke was strong. He nodded at me. And I walked in. "do you have it ready?" I said with a slight Australian accent.

"Of course Alec, 8 passports different names, 8 American drivers licenses, and credit cards and debit cards to match and the credentials to take weapons on the plane, now where's my cash," said the man sitting on the couch. I tossed him 3 thousand pounds while picking up my papers and putting them into my bag. "The rest will be wire transferred in 3 days.

I left going to the nearby airport without changing anything I waved at toms brothers friend who was going to smuggle me to new york. It wasn't official but according to my documents I was in America already for 15 days. I followed him as he opened a wooden crate, "okay, it's a 9 hour journey, this crate has already been checked, my friend justin will let you out when you get there and give you a ride to a motel for you to stay at, you have American cash right?" he said as I got in and got settled I nodded my head a little afraid of speaking. He smiled at me as if knowing my thought he closed the crate and it was dark.

I took a few deep breaths before closing my eyes and breathing out slowly, I opened my eyes I slipped the backpack off my shoulder, the duffle bag lying at my feet, I pulled out my contacts cases, I took out my muddy brown ones and put in my green ones, slipping off the blue wig and putting it and the contact case away, I pull out one of the water bottles and took a few sips before putting it away too. I moved slightly getting more comfortable before closing my eyes.

FP

My phone started ringing looking at the name before I answered. "Hey FP," Jackie said.

"Hey Jackie, what's up?" I said while walking out of the white worm.

"My friend I told you about will be in new york at 6 pm your time, at Castle motel outside of new york city, could you pick him up or should I tell him to get a ride there? Between us, I think he's hoping to drive there himself." Jackie said.

"Well then you get to give him the good news, tomorrow I have a job so I can't pick him up so he'll have to get here himself," i sad while warming my hands

Jackie laughed softly, "bye FP I'll see you around, look out for him for me ok?"

"Always Jackie, bye good luck, see you around," I said before ending the call and going back in.

Chapter Two

Finally Escaped...Mostly

I woke when we started descending out of the sky, "Alex" a male whispered "you have to get out now," a male whispered to me while lifting the lid, I helped him. "Come on," he said, "put this on" this must be the Justin guy toms brothers friend told me about. I slid on the jacket he handed me following him. Later we left the airport none the wiser. He dropped me off at a shady motel, after reading a text from Jack saying that I had to make my own way to Riverdale. I was happy, but I had this feeling that something was about to go wrong but I ignored it telling myself it was just nerves.

I was too tired to see the guy follow me after Justin dropped me off at the front so i could grab my keys, or see the nervous look of the manager. I turned the key to my room opening the door I saw a person sitting in the chair I turned on the light identifying him as Joe Byrne sitting there I started to back up when a hand landed on my shoulder pushing me into the room before the door was shut behind me.

"Come sit Alec, or should I say Alex?" said Joe pointing at the other chair in the room.

I had no other choice but to comply with his thinly hidden order. "What do you want Joe?" I said warily.

"Me I want you to explain why you ran away from Britain and MI6," he said calmly.

I closed my eyes for a second be for stealing my nerves and saying "because I'm sick of being Blackmailed and used by them"

Joe looked at me in surprise, " I thought you were willing, that you wanted this life," he says slowly.

I laughed harshly "you think I wanted this? This life on the run? Always scared the enemies I made will come after me or my friends? Always looking over my shoulder?" I said in a half-crazed voice.

Joe looked at me before saying "I and my superiors didn't know that, we just believed that you didn't want to work for anyone but MI6, that's what we thought I swear Alex we didn't know." He sighed taking a sip off his coffee, "well this changes a few things, we were going to ask you to do a mission for us then send you back to MI6"I looked at him in anger before starting to stand, "but what you just told us changes things, how would you like to be an agent off the books partly, we would pay you for your work, and bonuses for every mission you do with us, and we can give you what you want, apartment ok, car ok, schooling, you'll have the best, training weekends? Okay that we can do."

I looked at him like he was crazy, "can I live where I want, go to the school I want, make normal friends, not be pulled out unless it's an absolute emergency?"

Joe looked at me, "okay we can do that, we'll even have of our office agents pretend to be parents for family functions your required to attend, we will 1 to 2 weeks notice before though so we make sure they don't have previous commitments, but during summer you have to spend half on missions and one week during either winter or spring break on a mission for us and do one mission a month, simple one day missions that don't require a cover," he said looking at me as if I could refuse it.

"Will any of those be assassination missions?" i said slowly.

"Were you trained to be one?" Joe said in slight shock.

"Well when you go to Scorpia they kinda train it into you," I said sarcastically.

"Oh well, one or two a year unless it's a dire situation, you'll also have to train one to two weekends a month to hone your skills. You won't have any missions these next 2 months but you will be doing training every other weekend and required to work out daily, and we can have a fully equipped gym wherever you choose to live. Is this fine with you" Joe said as he sat back.

I contemplated it for a moment, "there's only one other thing, I want full immunity and American citizenship," I said after thinking off his offer.

"Okay, but I want all the illegal cards and passports you have, we will give you legal ones to use just in case. Now I was hoping we would make a deal, this is for you," he said handing me an orange envelope. I looked at him wearily, in it held a gun, a CIA badge, and FBI badge, along with a Passport and Driver's license and a wad of money that had about 5 thousand US dollars. I looked at him in shock.

"Seriously? You're giving me a gun, MI6 never gave me a gun, even though I know how to use it," I said with absolute shock.

"Of course all our agents are required to have one and be trained to use it. No offense but that will be apart of your training," Joe said looking at me weirdly.

"Okay, and by the way, I already have a place, sorta, but it requires rent, and I will not spy on my neighbors no matter what you say, anything that happens with them is private," I said in a no-nonsense tone.

"Okay, where are you going to live?" he said slowly.

"Sunnyside trailer park in southside Riverdale," I said staring at him as if daring him to tell me otherwise.

He looked at me in shock, "okay we have a deal," Joe said nodding. He stood up to leave and i stood as well, don't worry about the room we paid for you for 2 days, ill see you in 2 months rider" Joe walked out the door and opened a car door.

"Wait," I said loudly, "about that car, is it still on the table?" I said as I walked towards the car.

"Of course Alex what do you need?" he said looking at me.

"An old 2002 4 door Chevy and a motorcycle Harley to be precise, the year doesn't matter but it has to be fast," I said quickly.

"Okay we will have them both here for you tomorrow with the Harley in the back of the pick up with a ramp for easy removal, any colors you want specifically," he said as he made notes in his notepad that one of the guards produced.

"The chevy, dark blue, and for the Harley black, with black saddlebags and a black helmet if you don't mind," I said happily.

"Okay it will be here at 8 am local time," he said briskly, "anything else?"

"Just one question, how much does this debit card have on it?" i said looking at it nervously.

"About 7 thousand, in 2 weeks 10 thousand will be added to the account, use the credit card if necessary till then, it comes from the government account so don't worry about it too much," he said laughingly.

I smiled at him and waved at him as they left before going back to the hotel, looks like I was spending another day here than originally planned. I called the number jack gave me for FP.

"Hello," said a male voice.

"Hi, are you FP?" I said hoping the number was right.

"Yeah that's me, hey are you the kid Jackie was telling me about?" he said softly.

"Yeah that's me, I just wanted to tell you I made it in okay, I'm gonna be here for a day longer than planned and didn't want to worry you,"I said slowly.

"Okay that's cool just let me know when you're on your way, also you might want to pick up some blankets and pillows before coming to the trailer isn't furnished, just so you know," said FP.

"Okay thanks for the heads up FP, I'm gonna go now gotta go to the store," I said.

"Okay that's fine, good luck call me when you leave kid," he said before he hung up.

I smiled at least he was willing to let me do what I wanted. I called for a cab, telling it to take me to the nearest rent a car center, I got a pickup and from there went to Walmart.

I got out and walked into the store and was surprised by how big it was, i slowly got my bearings grabbing 3 pillows a comforter, some snacks and a case of water, some soda and some clothes especially work out ones, grabbed a portable movie player and some movies, and toiletries, and sheets, thinking i could get anything else i needed at the walmart by the trailer park. I went back to the hotel taking my purchases with me before taking the car out and grabbing some fast food, and back to the hotel.

I went to sleep after that. And didn't wake till 5 the next morning. I ate some snacks and drank water before going to check out the free breakfast at the place, it wasn't bad, I grabbed a collection of fruits and muffins and a cup of coffee, heading back to my room i turned on a movie and ate till I took a shower then finished my movie.

Chapter Three

A ride to Riverdale

At exactly 8am two cars pulled in one a chevy 4 door 2002 dark blue with a tarp covering something in the truck bed and a dark 4 door SUV that was government issued. I smiled as someone reminding me of Smithers got out of the truck and came to my door. I opened my door letting the man in along with an assistant looking man carrying a large suitcase. Before I shut the door I watched a man get out of the SUV and start talking on his phone.

"Hello Alex, I'm Elijah Smithers, you know my Brother, you've worked with him before, last night he contacted me sending a lot of ideas and diagrams and instructions on how to make some of his favored equipment. Which all has to do with a teen disguise oddly enough," he said as he stared at me while raising an eyebrow.

I looked at him before nodding my head and said "he's a good guy, he did what he could to make my life easier."

"I know he also had a message for you I believe," he said while he grabbed the suitcase and set it on the little table before opening it and turning around. He said "your pack is on your side and aren't hunting you for them but they are worried about you. Well anyways we have a few things for you, I took the liberty in seeing what high school you will be going too and it's like a prison metal detectors and all. So we had to make you things that would work as both school supplies and for your occupation as our spy, I know you're not spying on them but you work for us.

"You need to be able to protect yourself," he motioned for me to sit so I did so. "First, mind you this is a prototype...well there all prototypes, anyways, gum, 2 different packs, this one is mini bombs activated by saliva and then you clicking this little button here, the other is actually gum, next pen, all of them have double as tranquilizers. Pencil case doubles as an id maker comes with a few blanks. This belt," he pulled out a black studded belt, "it doubles and an emergency kit, some first aid supplies including water purifiers, and a small dagger.

"This leather jacket," he pulled out a bright blue one similar to the one i wore a few days ago, "is bullet proof, it has 2 linings with a pocket in between, it can get metal and other things through the metal detector, this phone has direct contacts to me, Joe, the two agents acting like parents, and a crew that is your backup on all missions. It also has a tracking locator if you click the home button 4 times quickly, this is all we have for now, but since you don't have any missions soon we will have more for your missions," Elijah said.

I looked down at the a pile of stuff before looking at him and saying "thank you, Elijah, this will help me keep a peace of mind."

"No problem Alex, you're practically family with how much my brother talks about you," he said with a slight smile.

"Thank you, you don't know what this means to me,"I said softly. Elijah smiled at me.

"Here's the keys to the car and bike, both have locators if you turn the lights on and off 4 times in a row if you do it twice after that it means help, if you don't we will locate it and follow behind you. Now it's a 3-hour drive to Riverdale and I have it on good authority you want to be there in 4 hours, so we're gonna leave, good luck Alex," he said as he left the room with his assistant in tow.

I smiled pulling on the jacket and slipping the belt on, putting the rest in my duffle bag except the phone. I watched the car leave agents in tow and relaxed. I pulled out the flip phone calling FP.

"Hello, brit kid," said FP.

"Hey FP, it's Alec, I'm heading out I'll be there in 3 hours or so if there's traffic, just wanted to check in before I leave," i said as I returned the key to the front and got in the car surprised it had a new car smell till I eyed the air freshener.

"Okay kid, I might not be in but if you have a car or whatever wait in it and call me and I can come let you in and give you the keys," he said as I heard some noise around him.

"Look, kid, I have to go I'll see you later," he said as somebody called his name.

"Okay, bye FP," I said.

I started the engine blasting some rock as I pulled out and started to leave New York city behind.

Time Skip

I just pulled into sunnyside trailer park I had stopped once to get food and use the bathroom, so I was okay sitting waiting for FP. I rolled down my window watching people pass bye I noticed a lot of people wearing leather jackets with the same sign on it South Side Serpents with a snake. Now I was happy that I said I refused to spy on these guys. I hear a motorcycle roar into the trailer park and on it a man with the same jacket and sunglasses.

He pulled up next to my truck and looked at me as i stared out window right back at him, he smiled and got off. I opened the car door and said, "FP?"

"Hey kid, yup that's me, FP Jones, and you must be brit boy Alec," he said as we shook hands.

"Yeah that's me, so where am I staying FP?" I said as I looked him in the eyes.

"Follow me," he said as he walked into a well lived in trailer, here the keys, i have a set, but I'll try not to invade unless I haven't heard from you or seen you in a few days," he said as we walked out of the trailer and to the one next to his. "You might see my kid come and go, he doesn't exactly live with me, he's been couch surfing with his friends," he said looking a little sad and lost.

"Why's that?" I said as I followed him to the trailer we walked up the steps.

"I lost my job, my wife left with my daughter, and since then I've fallen apart, drinking and losing myself," he said with this tired look in his eyes. He opened the door it smelled somewhat dusty but was fine.

"Then why don't you clean up your act and prove to him you can, get a job or something," I said as I dropped my bag on the counter before turning around and looking at him.

"I've been trying but nobody wants to hire someone like me, I have a rap sheet," he said looking dead.

"Oh well, since your my landlord how much will this place cost me?" I said with a plan brewing in my mind.

"I own this trailer, I'm almost done paying off the other one," he said, "so it will only be electricity bills and water and those things for you."

"I insist on paying,"I said as I pulled out 2 thousand from the 5 thousand Joe had given me. "Here, for my rent."

He looked at the money in shock, "I can't take this, you need this," he said trying to hand it back to me but I pulled my hands away.

"It's fine, I have more money and I have a job my friend set me up with so I'll be fine, you're the one letting me stay in your trailer," I said while I walked around into the kitchen.

"Well then I insist on saying the electricity and stuff are included in the rent, especially if you're giving me this much," he said looking at the bills in his hands.

I looked at him seeing that if I didn't agree to that he would put the money down and refuse any I offered him. "Okay, that's fair," I said looking around.

"The water, heat, and electric are already on I turned it on 2 days ago for you for when you got here," he said as he put the bills into his wallet. And back in his pocket.

"Thanks, FP, I owe you for all this, anything you need just asks ok?" I said looking at him.

"Okay kid, look I got to go I'm meeting with a blossom can't be late," he said as he walked towards the door.

I watched him leave before I pulled out the phone Smithers brother gave me, and checked the house for bugs, finding none I took a more thorough look around deciding to go and buy some furniture with the credit card smithers gave me. I went out bringing in my other stuff and putting the ramp down taking the bike off the back of the pickup truck. Putting it in front of the trailer I locked up the place and left with the truck going to Walmart. I walked around grabbing kitchen stuff some food, more water even though I didn't need any yet, and a futon and a big bean bag. Loading the car with a little help from one of the workers I went back to the trailer unloading it and setting up my kitchen.

Time Skip

I have been in Riverdale a week now and today a kid went missing presumed dead, his name Jason Blossom, I know this was the guy FP was talking to for the past week and helping him out. I also knew the kid wasn't dead but on the run. I go to southside high and the goonies made the mistake of going after me thinking I was week one of them now had a broken arm and the others were still nursing their bruises, tomorrow I had to go back to the hell hole that was south side high, and it's only a hell hole for one reason. Nobody knows me, and the serpents were told I'm an honorary member because of my guardians.

So I went to school, trained daily, got lucky the trailer had 3 bedrooms, one I used as my own, one that I set up with another futon and the other was a personal gym that Joe promised me he had a contracted team set it up, it had everything I would need. It had a treadmill that would incline up to 90% uphill, weights and everything else I would need it even had a jump rope. I signed up for karate classes again and was happy that I was doing it even learning a little.

Time Skip 1 month

I've gone to school for a month now, and now there was a new student, Jughead Jones, I happened to be there while he was arrested, it happened the day after I was sworn in as a south side serpent, I may work for the government but not about these guys.

"Alec, watch out for my kid, know I didn't do it, please watch out for my serpents, and my kid. Please alec." he said as he was pulled out of his house in cuffs.

I said, "of course FP, anything, I'll help you get out FP, I know people, be careful don't worry about the kid or the serpents, I got your back so I'll have there's."

He smiled in what I could only assume was relief, when they left Tallboy came up to me and said: "what do we do Alec?"

"We protect his son, and do business as usual," I said seriously.

Next day

I walked into the school after being searched, following FPs son and Toni who was giving him a tour of the school, when lunch time came around I was sitting alone, I may be a serpent but i didn't like sitting with them or anyone else. I listened to his and Toni's convo and wanted to laugh.

I listened to the Goonies planning to stay after and beat him up because he was alone, they were speaking in Spanish and weren't talking quietly thinking they were the only ones fluent. I looked up right into the eyes of Jughead. I saw some of his friends with him, his friends from Northside high school, they were trying to convince him to go home, too bad he felt at home with us, I could tell he had the same look I did when I found myself at home here.

Time skip late that night

I sat at the top of the stairs my legs dangling off the edge ready to jump down the flight of stairs and help Jughead. I watched as he left the newspaper room and went to the door that was chained shut, I watched him pull on it, and when he realized the door was locked I jumped down landing behind him.

I ducked a poorly aimed punch, "really Jughead, gonna punch a serpent bad move" I said as I stood and crossed my arms.

"You're a serpent? You don't sit with the others" he said suspiciously.

"Yeah well I don't like sitting with them, I'm a loner," I said as I looked at the window watching my back.

"But the Goonies, won't they like," he said and before he could finish I interrupted him

"Beat the living hell out of anyone they see a weak? Don't worry about that I dealt with them before, few broken bones later and they decide I wasn't worth it,"I said as I watched a Goonie try to sneak up behind me. I turned around and hit him on the side of the head and he was knocked out cold.

"That's why they're here, to beat you up because you didn't hang with the serpents like you were told. Now are you gonna trust me or are am I going to have to fight all of these guys alone?" I said as I turned around ducking a knife and hitting the guy in the kidney.

I turned and looked at him seeing him in a sorta fighting stance I shook my head definitely going to have to toughen him up a bit if this was going to become a common occurrence. There were about 8 more Goonies Looking like they wanted this fight and so I charged them attacking left and right taking care not to kill any of them. By the time we were done More goonies had heard the fighting and unlocked the chains coming in to help their friends. When we were done I had a black eye, but jughead looked like he only had a bruised ego.

"Come on Jughead, let's get you home so I can get some sleep," I said as I pulled him out of the school and towards my truck.

"Why did you help me?" Jughead says as I start the car.

"Because your dad made me promise to protect you and the rest of the serpents, it's kinda what we do," I said as we drove down the street.

I pulled up in front of my trailer at the park, "come on Jughead gotta check your cuts on your hands" I said as if this was an everyday thing.

I got out of the car while finding the door key with jughead slowly following me. I opened the door turning on the light and making jughead sit at the little table I had I went and got the first aid kit. Going over to him I set it on the table before pulling out the needed things, cleaning out his cuts and bandaging them up.

"You're going to sit with Toni and the rest of the serpents tomorrow now right?" I said as I finished bandaging his hands.

"Yeah I guess I am," he said.

"Good be careful now they'll be out for your blood even more because you escaped but with me and the serpents you'll be fine," I said as I put away the first aid kit.

"Thanks, I know you didn't have to clean me up, hell you could have left me there to fight on my own because I'm not a serpent," Jughead said with his head hanging.

I looked at him like he was crazy, "do you seriously believe that?" I said to him.

"Yeah, you didn't have to do this," he said right back at me.

"I kinda do, don't you know what your dad did for me?" I said eying him like he was a weirdo.

"No, what did he do?" he said looking up at me in confusion.

"This trailer, he owns it is my landlord, and he helped me fit in and find a place I belong, I owe him my life jughead, your dads a good guy," I said with complete conviction.

"I didn't know that," Jughead said slowly.

"Well now you do," I said, "now it's late and I'm tired so if you don't mind I would like to go to bed, good night Jughead," I said as I walked down the hallway knowing he would leave.

Chapter Four

A school closes a life lost

I twisted to the left dodging afoot aimed at my chest then I slammed my hand into the knee of the one who tried to kick me before turning in a half circle and catching a fist aimed at the side of my head. I twisted the arm of the person who was going to punch me and made him fall to the floor pulling a knife out I straddle the body and held a knife to his throat he tapped the ground twice with his palm.

I stood and grabbed his hand. He and his buddy were partners who were training me to fight dirty so I would win.

"Not bad rider, not bad, could be better," Jacob said as he tossed a towel at me before grabbing one for himself and his partner.

Their names were Jacob and Kevin, they were a gay couple that was my training partners and they pretend to be a very busy gay married couple that was my dads, Jacob is my birth father. I was fine with it, I rather liked it, it gave me a reason to explore myself and others at fox forest when I wasn't too sore from all my training.

"So Alec, I noticed that you were in an absolutely glowing mood today, wanna talk about it?" teased Kevin, he was one of those tall dark mysterious men you just know is fun in bed.

I looked at him with a dead paned look " I have no idea what you're talking about Kevin" I said while I changed my shirt to my normal clothes. Already having changed my pants I slowly strapped my weapons onto myself, my gun at the small back, a knife at each ankle. I slipped on my improved southside jacket, I had it sent to Elijah to make it bulletproof and metal detector worthy. I used the excuse it was hot out to not wear it the past few days but the weather took a turn yesterday so I was glad to have it back.

"Oh really? I saw you buy condoms the other day, so don't tell me you bought them for nothing," said Jacob.

I glared at him as they started teasing me, 3 days ago FP was arrested, he confessed, and I was pissed about it. He didn't kill him, but I knew the reason he was threatened, well not him, but his kid who I had to keep a close eye on without him noticing which was harder than you would think.

I left the changing room walking into the hallway and down the hallway ignoring Jacob and Kevin calling back to me with apologies, but I didn't care, I promised my friend help and help he would get.

I walked past Joe's secretary, and into his office, he was on a phone call so I just stood there staring at him with a dead look. Finally, he ended the call saying "of course, something just came up let me call you back, Yes Alex?"

"My friend is in jail for a crime he didn't commit I want him out," I said with a monotone voice.

"And what do you want me to do about that Alex?" said Joe just as Monotone.

"I want you to get him out legally and have him not get thrown in jail for a crime he didn't commit," I said with force.

"Well, we can do that, but for a price Alex" said Joe with a monotone voice still looking over papers on his desk.

"I'll do 2 hits for you for his safe release and immunity for him and his son," I said slowly thinking it through.

Joe raised an eyebrow at me, "there that important to you?" he said softly eyeing me.

"Yes, they are,"I said just as softly.

"Okay let me make a call then we'll talk about who you are going to hit for us, and if you don't get them done within 1 month he goes back to jail, with no chance," said Joe as he waved me out the door.

I tried to convince myself this was for the best. I pulled out my phone and called Jughead.

"Hello?" Jughead said.

"Hey Jughead it's me alec, just wanted to let you know your dads gonna get out soon, i promise,"I said with fake happiness.

"Wait for what? -no hold on guys I gotta talk to him- my dads getting out for real? What did you do? Are you gonna break him out cuz that's a bad idea," he said fastly.

"No you moron i called in a few favors and he's gonna get out, my truck keys are on the counter, the day he gets out use my truck I'm gonna be gone for a few days and won't be able to call anyone," I said softly watching an agent rush past me into Joes office.

"Called in a few favors from who? When is he gonna get out? Is he going to be cleared of all charges?" Jughead said fastly I heard excited chatter on his end so I figured he was with his friends.

"From some old friends who owe me, and within a few hours to a day or two, and yes he will be, now listen I gotta go, remember my truck, tell your dad I'm happy for him and I'll be back soon, Bye jughead," i said quickly before I hung up on him walking back into the office. My phone started to buzz it was jughead i sent it to voicemail before turning off my phone and giving Joe my full attention.

"Okay so these are your targets, Papa Poutine, and Penny Peabody, I know you're a serpent but she has to be taken care of she's the one that been flooding the streets with drugs in Riverdale. Both are as nervous as they come and are thinking we want them taken out, which there right, can you handle it Rider?" he said handing me the file and looking at me in slight concern.

"Of course I can I am doing it for a reason I like, not what others tell me I'm supposed to like,"I said somewhat sarcastically, "I'm going to take a few weapons from the vault," I said as I handed him back the file standing up.

"Okay, when should I expect you back?" he said quizzically.

"3 days 5 days max, tomorrow if I'm lucky," I said softly. I walked out of the office towards the vault I grabbed a sniper's gun and a dagger. I walked back towards the changing rooms leaving my serpent jacket and grabbing my blue one slipping it on I exited the building with a backpack holding my weapons I got on my Harley and put on my helmet. I drove towards Centerville where penny currently was.

Time skip Centerville

"Hello penny," I said after I was right behind her, her last customer had left for the night.

"Oh my god Alec you scared me, what are you doing here?" she said with a slightly worried voice.

"Oh nothing just warning you that the CIA put a hit on you," I said softly.

"Seriously? Thanks for warning me kid I owe you one," she said as she started towards the door.

"No you don't owe me anything except your death," I said as I walked in front of her blocking the door.

"What are you talking about Alec?" she said with fake laughter and unease.

"You see Penny I work with CIA we have an arrangement they don't send me back to Britain and I do a few jobs for them, you're one of those jobs pence," I said clearly as I pulled out a gun with a silencer.

"What no, you can't do this it's against our laws" she half screamed at me.

"Those same laws say we don't deal drugs penny, you broke them first," I said before I shot her point blank in the head. I pulled out the dagger and cut off the arm that housed her tattoo.

I called my clean up crew, "hi Angels maid service I've had a very nasty accident with some tomato sauce could you come and clean it up?" I said nicely.

"Of course sir we will be right there," I snapped my phone shut and waited outside for them.

"Sir we got your call about tomato soup? Where is it?" said a man with a deep voice.

"In the abandoned warehouse right there, can't miss it," I said and then walked away. They would clean up the mess I had another job to do back in Riverdale.

Time Skip

"Papa Poutine?" I said in an Australian accent, "hi you ordered a double meat pizza?"

"No I did not," said Papa Poutine.

"I know sir, but CIA did," and then I shot him in the head clean and simple.

I walked out of the hotel with none the wiser. I ditched my disguise in a trash can and walked back to the CIA headquarters, I put my gun in the fire bin where it was right into the furnace to be burned. I made my way towards the bedroom like the area they have set up its just bunk beds in a big room but it works. I then fell on the bed after slipping off my shoes and fell asleep.

The next day I woke to sunlight of the afternoon sun hitting my face. I got up slipping on my shoes and made my way to Joe's office.

I slipped into the room unnoticed by 2 of the 3 occupants. I listened to them as they talked about the jobs I did.

Joe looked me in the eye and said: "you did a good job rider, simple fast and effective."

"Thank you, sir," I said monotonically.

One of the other men eyed me in speculation and the other ignored me.

"I hope your end of the bargain has been done," i said staring him in the eyes.

"Of course Alex, you'll find FP jones safe and sound at home with his son and his son's girlfriend. You were asleep for 2 days, by the way, the doctors gave you a shot so you should be fine but take it easy no training for the rest of the week, I will see you in 1 week Alex," he said before going back to his conversation with the two in his office, I took that as my cue to leave.

I went and took a shower in the changing rooms before getting dressed and slipping on my south side serpents jacket and leaving.

I drove home on my motorcycle when I pulled up I was happy to see my car in one piece. I got off my motorcycle and pulled off my helmet walking up to FPs door I knocked.

"Alec," jughead exclaimed.

"Hello Jughead," I said happily.

"Alec, what the hell did you do to get me out of prison you've been gone for 3 days from what Jughead told me," FP said as he pulled me into his house and sat me on his couch.

"I called in a few favors, and did an odd job to get you out, don't worry, I didn't go to a penny," i said as he looked at me in concern.

"Good nothing good ever comes from dealing with a snake charmer," he said with distaste.

"Yup, now if you don't mind I'm gonna sleep right here I'm beat,"I said before I stretched out and fell asleep trusting FP to have my back.

Chapter five

FPs free

I shook my head as Alec fell asleep on the couch, I contemplated what type of favors he had to pull to get me out legally, and decided I would help him with anything he had to do.

"Come here Jughead," I said in a hushed tone before walking towards my door. "So tell me exactly what he said during that phone call," I said after I shut the door and we stood on the steps.

"I got a call, and i answered hoping it was you, and it was him he told me it was him and he just wanted me to know you were gonna get out, and i asked him if he was going to break you out, he called me a moron and said he called in a few favors so your going to get out, then he told me to use his truck, that his keys were on the counter and that he was gonna be gone for a few days and won't be able to call anyone, he told me you would be out with a few hours to a day or two then he said he had to go and to remember the truck and to tell you he was happy for him, and that he'll be back soon, I think that's it, I tried to call him but he sent it to voicemail and after that his phone was off," Jughead said with a concentrated look.

"That's it?" I said in slight shock. That was something I would say, simple straight as if he had people around and they didn't want him to tell everything or he was ashamed of what he had to do so didn't want to tell anyone especially the son of the person he was doing it for.

"Yeah dad, I'm sorry I tried to ask for more stuff but it was like I thought he answered and then to later realize I didn't get as much information as I thought I did," Jughead said looking at me as if he felt he disappointed me.

"It's fine Juggie, you did good, I just wonder what he had to do to get me out," I said in concern.

"What do you mean? He just called in some favors," Jughead said in confusion.

"No he might have called in a few but he had to do something for someone," I said.

"What are you talking about dad?" Jughead said.

"I mean, he called in a few favors, but that could have happened over the phone. No he had to do something for someone why else would he be gone for 3 days and come back exhausted?" I said explaining the reasoning to my son. He looked at me with understanding.

"But why would he do that?" Jughead said.

"Because he feels like he owes me his life, he doesn't, serpents help other serpents," I said with a tiny bit of sadness.

"Why does he feel that way dad?" Jughead said staring at me.

"That's his story to tell son not mine," I said before I stretched and went to the door, "you coming son?" I said slightly hopeful.

"Yeah dad, just give me one second I promised betty I would call her when Alec showed up, I kinda have to tell him about the school closing and the rules at the school," Jughead said softly with a slightly worried expression.

"Okay call her, but don't wake alec he needs his sleep if he couldn't get up the power to go to his house which is right next door, that tells me 2 things, first he trusts me to watch out for him, second he's tired as hell," I said before I opened the door and walked inside. I sat on the chair in the living room walking as softly as I could so he wouldn't wake. "What did you do alec," I said softly as I stared at him.

-Jughead-

The second I the door shut I pulled out my phone and called Betty.

"Hello?" Betty said.

"Hey Betty, Alec came back, he's sleeping on my couch. Dad thinks he had to do like a job and call in the favors, he kinda talked to us for a few minutes and then he said hope you don't mind but I'm gonna sleep here and then he fell asleep, like instantly," I said as quickly as I could.

"Did you tell him about the school closing and the rules at our school?" Betty said in concern.

"No everything happened so fast and then he was sleeping, I didn't get a chance to tell him anything," I said.

"Well you should wake him and tell him Jug," Betty said.

"No way, with how fast he fell asleep it was like he hadn't slept in days I'm not waking him up, when he wakes I will tell him but not a second before then," I said channeling my father's words.

"Okay Jug," said betty, "i have to go my moms calling me love you juggy,"

"I love you too Betty," i said before i hung up.

I opened the door and walked in slipping off my shoes before slipping quietly into the room staring at alec for a few minutes before looking at my dad that had his head in his hands and kept lookin g at alec before shaking his head before finally getting up and going into my bedroom and grabbing a blanket from the extra pile. He started slipping back into the room to sleep on either the chair or the floor but i grabbed him and took him in to my bedroom and pushed him on the bed. "Sleep dad i took the planket and grabbed a pillow before walking out i set them on the floor it took me awhile to fall asleep but when i did i didn't wake till the next morning.

I woke up fast but my body didn't move I almost snapped my eyes open when I heard FP waking up Jughead for school bu instead I listened to them talk for a few minutes but when FP moved over to me most likely to wake me for school i groaned and acted like i was waking up. Finally i "woke up" sitting up i rubbed my eyes and slwoly stood up waving off FP when i stumbled as i got up. "I should go get ready i already missed three days not gonna miss another," i said to them. Thankfully it was friday and i would have all weekend to make up the work i missed. I walked out the door before either of them could protest i went into my trailer grabbing a water bottle i made my way to the bathroom and got ready for the day.

I put on my favorite pair of grey leather pants and a black shirt pairing it with my blue converse and blue leather jacket i grabbed my bag and another bottle along with my apple. I walked outside and almost ran into jughead but was able to stableize us both.

"Hey alec i uh well the school closed, they shut it down for health reasons and well we all have to go to riverdale high, i fyou need i can take you or you can follow me, but they have this rule no southside serpents jackets. Or tattoos uncovered and you have to follow there dress codes," he said with anger.

"What about toni and sweet pea they don't have any clothes that will fit that from what ive seen?" i said with no emotion but my eyes flashed with anger.

"They have school-issued clothes because they couldn't get any new clothes," said Jughead just as angry.

"Looks like were taking my truck get in jughead," I said with anger. Jughead got into the car waving at his dad when he raised an eyebrow at him. I took off going as fast as i dared on the slick roads. "Call toni and sweet pea tell lthem to meet us at the front of riverdale high," i said looking over at him.

"Why?" he said.

"Just do it jughead," i sadi as i made another turn we were five minutes away from school when he finally called.

When we pulled up i saw that they were standing there but looked confused in a horrid outfit. I opened the door leaving the car running jughead got out and shrgged hi sshoulders at them when they looked at him questioninly.

"I'm only offering this once guys get in the car and get out of those trashed up clothes or not i don't care but if you don't wanna look like a depressed kid get in," i said before turning around and lgetting back into the car. I waited and then a minute later they were both in the car.

I didn't wait any longer and reversed out of the parking lot and twoards the highway.

"Where are we going alec?" asked toni.

"Were going to the mall, if we have to dress to there stanards then we are going to dress in clothes we like," i said with convition.

"But alec i can't afford new clothes neither of us can," said toni sounding concered.

"What the second law sweet pea?" i said lookin gin my mirror at him.

"If a serpent is imprisioned or killed then family will be taken care of," said sweet pea.

"Toni what happened to yours and sweet peas familys," i said slowly.

"Mines in jail and sweet peas are dead, what does that matter alec?" said toni with confusion.

"That in my head means your gonna be taken care of," i said as if it were fact.

"Alec seriously what are you doing,?" said sweet pea.

I pulled into the mall parking lot. Whe i pulled into a spave i turned arounf to them and said "we take care of our own, i have a good enough job that i can buy you each a few outfits, now come on before we have to miss all day today," i said slipping out of the seat.

"Alec we can't afford this, and your not going to give us chairty," said toni with a slight tint of anger.

"It's not charity, toni, this is me helping out my family," i said, "now no more arguments we have clothes to buy." ii walked into the mall with both of them trialing behind me. I grabbed three tote bags and handed them each one saying "dotn worry about price or paying me back and don't hold back, i have more than enough and i need some new clothes as well," i walked away into the clothing racks grabbing a few things off the rack without looking at the price seemed to push them into motion slowly i watched them already knowing there sizes grabbed a few more things before grabbing anything they looked at the price and put back unless it wasn't in there size grabbing a few things for some presents for a few others.

I followed them both around making sure to grab almost everything that sweet pea looked at after noticing he only took two shirt and 3 pants before following Toni around. I grabbed a lot of men jewelry that I liked while watching them both. I wandered over to the theater jackets and grabbed on for me, Toni, sweet pea, fangs, and Jughead, they weren't serpent jackets but they were leather and they would like them more than whatever they have been wearing. I wandered to the make up section and grabbed things I normally got before grabbing sweet pea and dragging him there to figure out his shade for his neck to cover his tattoo.

"Whats this for?" said alec as i held up different swatch of foundation to c his neck.

"This is going to be your best friend and worst enemy," i sad before finally nodding at the color and grabbing 3 bottles and put it in his bag.

"Why?" he said sounding slightly mortified.

"That sweet pea is foundation and it will cover your tattoo for school you don't need a lot, but knowing you you might use it to cover hickeys too," i said nonchantly as i looked over different eye liners.

"Oh i guess that makes more sense then having to where turtle necks or scarves," he said. I nodded at him. "But why are we looking at make up?"

" i need some new eye liner and maybe some lip gloss," i said looking up at him as if daring him to judge me.

"Why do you wear it?" he said slowly looking me in the eye.

My heart gave a flutter and i looked away before answering "i like the way i look with it, I'm bisexual with a slight leaning towards my own gender" i said before abruptly turning and walking over to the lip stuff after having grabbed a handful of colors not even looking at half of them. I just wanted to be away from him before my heart did another flutter. I eyed a few color i had and was almost out before grabbing them and outtin them in my bag before looking at the flavored lipglosses and a few lipsticks that some guys i hooked up with at fox forset liked and grabbing them as well.

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and he grabbed a few ones that were colorless but had flavor and stuck them in his bag. I turned to him seeing he had a slight blush i didn't call him on it. "Come on lets go find toni, if we leave soon we can grab some pops and head to the school and feed the others," i said as i walked twards the girl section.

I felt him follow me and i found toni standing there with a few make up things looking at me questioningly, i just grabbed them and em and put them into her bag. She smiled and seemed so happy i knew that this would be worht it.

We stood in the check out the lady looked at me like i was crazy with the amount of things we put on the counter i just raised my eyebrow at her before she started scaning things. In the end i spent around 900 and both toni and sweet pea actually looked scared at the total all i did was hand over the credit card that joe gave me and signed the receipt.

"Too Pops!" i said as if i didn't spend a fortune a minute ago. They took this as a que to grab there bags and follow me to the car.

I left them with the car and grabbed the bags of food and 3 trays of drinks before balncing it all to the car.

When i walked over with toni and sweet pea who had happily changed into there new clothes with towers of food i slowly placed some in front of each person, till everyone had a shake burger and fries. (Betty, Jughead, Archie, fangs, sweet pea, Veronica, Toni, and myself) Betty and Veronica tried to pay me but I just raised my eyebrow at them and took another bite of food before saying, if i bought you a guchi purse pay me back food is something everyone needs so don't bother." i said before taking another bite of food and proceeding to ignore them.

When the bell rang i looked up at it, then turned to Sweet pea and said, mind taking me to the front office? I need my new schedule," then i turned and said "you serpents come over to my house tonight around 6," then I leaned over to Toni and said "come around 5 with sweet pea." i straighten up and looked over at Sweet Pea waiting for him to take me to the front office.

Time skip.

I finally got to my house after waiting half an hour for jughead he came and then i finally got home after dropping him infrotn of his dads. Before reversing and going a circle and stopping in front o fmine and going in the house. Looking at the time i preorded 7 pizzas and 5 bottles of soda knowing that i will tell them to take the left overs and they could give it to there familys who were going from pay check to paycheck and would help them with out them realising i was doing it on purpose.

I changed into my work out clothes and started working out.

I got in the shower just as i wrapped my towel i heard a knock at the front door thinking it was the deliavry guy i answered in just my towel. "Oh hey guys, just got out of the shower," i said when i saw both sweet pea and toni standing there. Looked down at myself with all my scars i said in a rush " if the pizza man is here there's tip on the counter it's a 10 so just give him that everythings been paid for," then i practically ran to my bedroom. I stopped and looked myself in the mirror in my closet staring at my collection of scars before i ignored it and grabbed my grey shirt and blue jeans throwing on a pair of boots and put a slight layer of lip gloss enough that it was there but not obvious and then bit my lip and rubbed it off before leaving my bedroom with the bags of clothes that I got for them inside the bags they got for themselves, along with the bags of leather jackets for everyone.

I handed them both there bags before handing them each a leather jacket saying "i took the liberty of throwing away those donation clothes.

Toni looked at the leather jacket i handed her and saying "whats this for?"

I looked her in the eye and said "they might say no serpent clothes, but they said nothing of leather jackets," the door got knocked again and this time it was the pizza guy and he looked slightly uncomfortable but when i handed him a ten dollar tip he smiled and left. I put all the food on the counter and the drinks in the fridge.

I walked back in the living room noticing that they both had the jackets in their bag and i noticed that they had opened the bags i had put in there bags. Neither said anything and i didn't say anything either. I put on some music (fit for rivals Damage) "there's food on the counter and drinks in the fridge so go ahead and eat the others will be here soon enough.

_**Hello Lovelies its been awhile but i am back and i promise i wont leave you for years again Pinky Promise. i am back and editing my old works and bringing a few new ones and i am back to stay, no school or work to distract me from you loves. i hope you all love my new stories and the old ones that need a little love i will be posting new stories or chapters every one too two weeks depending on length this chapter fo rinstanse was way longer than it should have been but i felt you need a whole begining and the chapters after this will be much shorter, also looking for a new beta even if you arent technially a beta beta for here if your willing just PM me and i will message you back and we can exchange emails, (perferably Gmail!) so you can help me with my documents/stories, if you want to just do one then thats ok too becase i can use all the help i can get now adays. **_

_**love**_

_** Deaths Mistress**_

_** XOXO**_


End file.
